The Full Moon Burden
by potternerd95
Summary: Remus/Tonks This story follows the relationship of Remus and Tonks from the end of HBP until DH: Including the birth of Teddy Remus Lupin. Sorry i'm not good at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any characters! This is just a fanfiction.

**A/N: **Chapter 1 is just like a recap. A lot of it is taken from the book.

**Chapter 1**

He stood looking down at the sleeping body in the bed. Scars covered the face of the man, not much more than a boy; scars much like his own. Remus Lupin shuddered at the thought of his first encounter with Fenir Greyback… The night he had become a Werewolf. Now he stood looking at poor Bill Weasley, his face forever marked by the cruelty of Greyback. He sighed, McGonnagall sat, looking defeated, in an armchair and Tonks, Ron, Hermione and Luna stood around Bill's bed. Their heads snapped up when the doors opened and Harry walked in, clutching Ginny's hand as if it were his lifeline.

Hermione ran over to them and threw her arms around Harry, Lupin moved forward anxiously, "Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine... how's Bill?" Harry cast a concerned look over at Bill on the bed. The silent room grew quieter still. Everyone looked to where Bill was lying, unrecognisable. Madam Pomfrey was busily applying ointment to the wounds. "Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"No charm will work on these" replied Madam Pomfrey "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for Werewolf bites"

After more arguing, Harry, defeated, stood with everyone by Bill's side. "Dumbledore might know what to do" Ron spoke up "Bill fought these maniacs on his orders, where is he?"

"Ron" Ginny choked back a sob as she addressed her brother "Dumbledore's dead"

"No" Lupin was surprised to hear that it was him shouting. He looked from Harry to Ginny, and when neither denied it, he flung himself into an armchair and covered his face with his hands. As he was looking down, Harry launched into an explanation as to what happened to Dumbledore, detailing how Snape had looked him in the eye and murdered the man that trusted him.

Just then Molly and Arthur came rushing in to see their oldest son. Fleur followed behind them, her beautiful features twisted into a look of grief when she saw her fiancé lying on the bed. Mrs. Weasley took the Ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began applying it to her son's face as she sobbed silently. "Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks... it's not r-really important... but he was a very handsome little b-bo... always very handsome... and he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" Fleur inquired suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, 'he was going to be married?'"

Mrs Weasley looked up, tears staining her kind face, startled "o-o-only th–" she was cut off by Fleur sounding annoyed.

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore? You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Because 'e will!" stated Fleur, pulling her shoulders back, and tossing her silver hair back. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," began Mrs Weasley, "but I thought perhaps-given how-how he-"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry 'im? Or per'aps, you 'oped?" yelled Fleur angrily "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my 'usband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she snatched the ointment from a startled Mrs Weasley and began dabbing at Bills face.

Suddenly the two women were embracing and crying together, for the man that they both loved. Remus thought it was the strangest thing he had seen! Molly and Fleur were arguing, then suddenly embracing? He didn't understand women.

You see!" said Tonks, now staring up at Remus with a look of love, mixed with anger. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," replied Remus, looking uncomfortable. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" yelled Tonks sounding exasperated. "I've told you a million times..."

"And I've told you a million times," he was now angry at her, "that I am too old for you, too poor... too dangerous..."

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," Mrs Weasley had joined the argument, though still locked in a motherly embrace with Fleur.

"I am not being ridiculous," stated Lupin, in an attempt to calm himself. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, smiling at his wife. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." He threw a glance at his son lying in the bed, before looking Remus in the eye.

"This is... not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, staring at his feet in an attempt to cover his embarrassment. Before he had a chance to finish Tonks stormed out of the Hospital Wing, slamming the door behind her. All eyes were now focussed on Lupin. He let out a sigh of defeat and followed her out of the castle.

**A/N: **My first attempt. Please review if you can


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any characters! This is just a fanfiction.

**A/N Sorry that its taken so long to update! I've been swamped with school and exams and such. I do hope that evreyone is still intersted in reading my story. **

**Chapter 2**

She was sitting by the lake, against a tree when he found her. The moon was hidden behind the clouds so Remus had to light his wand to see his way to her side. "Nymphadora" he said, as he sat down alongside her.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus" Her retort lacked her usual anger at the use of her full name.

"Tonks, I –"

"Don't bother, Remus" She turned to look at him, her face streaked with tears. "I know you don't love me. I know –"

It was Remus' turn to cut her off "You think that I don't love you?" he sounded hurt "I do. I do love you! I'm doing this because I love you! To protect you."

She looked away again, "I don't need you to protect me, Remus. I can look after myself"

"I know you can. I was foolish. I hope you can forgive me" He looked into her eyes, sorrow filling his own.

"I have forgiven you, Remus. And that's what hurts the most. No matter what you do I can forgive it, however much it hurts me to do so. I can forgive you because I love you" Once again, she looked away.

Throwing caution to the wind Remus reached out a hand and gently stroked her cheek, which was wet with fresh tears. Slowly she turned to look into his eyes. "I love you, Nymphadora Tonks" and he leaned in and kissed her. All too soon she pulled away. Her hair was, once again, her favourite shade of bubblegum pink. He smiled at her, "I've missed this," he said tugging gently on a strand of pink hair that had fallen into her eyes. "I've missed you" he finished, pulling her toward him.

Remus woke the next morning fearing it had been a dream. Only her sleeping head resting on his chest reminded him that it was, in fact, real. Dumbledore's death, Bill Weasley, the Lake, Tonks, kissing her, it was all real. Tonks, the beautiful woman that now slept soundly in his arms. He was content to lie there all day, but she had to get to work. He kissed the top of her head and she stirred. "Dora," he whispered in her ear "Sweetheart, we have to get up." She opened her eyes sleepily and moaned, "Not now, Remus" and she hugged him closer.

"Time for work" She shot up when he said this.

"What time is it?" she demanded "Remus, why did you let me sleep in?"

"Relax, Its 7:30 am and you aren't due in until 9"

She moaned and lay back down on the bed "Then why am I up so damn early?!"

"Come on, sleepyhead. Breakfast time" Remus walked into the small adjoining bathroom to get dressed.

After Remus had showered, he re-entered the bedroom only to find Tonks asleep. "Come on, Dora. Up you get, time for breakfast".

Remus walked into the kitchen to fix some breakfast. He had just got the pancakes finished and on the table when Tonks finally emerged from the bedroom, her pink hair wet from her shower.

"Mmmmm, smells good" she complimented, kissing him. He took her hand and led her to the chair at the table, pulling it out for her to sit. They ate mostly in silence, content to just sit and enjoy the morning.

"Remus, I have to go" Tonks said as she shoved the last of her pancakes into her mouth. She picked up her plates and hurried them over to the sink, almost tripping over in the process. Running the water into the sink she began collecting the rest of the dishes and stacking them next to the rapidly filling sink. Once she was elbow deep in suds, Remus came up behind and wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck.

"Remus!" She giggled "I have to get this done so I can get to work"

"Mmm" He agreed, "But I'll do the dishes, Sweetheart."

"No, it's the least I can do after you've cooked me breakfast"

"Yes, but I only have a few plates and I'd like to keep it that way" She spun around in his arms and hit him playfully on the arm, sending soap suds flying. He retaliated by kissing her deeply.

"Come on," he said, breaking their kiss "Work."

"I love you" She said heading to the lounge room.

"I love you too, Sweetheart" he said catching up to her and kissing her, again. "Come over tonight and I'll cook for you?"

"Yeah." And she stepped into the fireplace, throwing some Floo powder into the flames.

Once the flames had calmed down and turned back to the normal colour, Remus began doing the dishes. He was going to have a great life with Tonks.

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
